DESCRIPTION: New methodology for automated seizure detection based on depth electrode recording of the EEG has recently been developed by the principals of Flint Hills Scientific. Preliminary indications are that this work can be adapted and modified to work nearly as well for EEG data taken directly from the scalp. The principal goal of the Phase I proposal is to further develop and validate the methods and alogrithms required for scalp data.